Takumi Hijirihara
Summary Takumi Hijirihara (聖原 拓実 Hijirihara Takumi) is the main protagonist of Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer, a spin-off manga connected to Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. He is a member of Future Foundation and is part of the 6th Division’s Special Case Bureau as an investigator. His partner is Misaki Asano. His alternative title is Killer Killer (キラーキラー Kirā Kirā), a mysterious, bizarrely polite serial killer who exclusively targets murderers. Originally a normal middle school student who would faint from even watching a cut on his body that has blood gush from it, Takumi and his new made friend, Shuji Fujigawa, were both in Giboura middle school. One day, both of them witnessed Mukuro Ikusaba massacred all of the students in the school. He and Shuji were the sole survivors of the event because they had hidden in the cleaning closet. This event had a psychologically damaging effect on Takumi, which led to his near-obsessive love for serial murderers, as well as the gory and grotesque. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely High 8-C. Unknown with Super Murder Mimicry Name: Takumi Hijirihara, Killer Killer (Nickname) Origin: Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Age: 18 (He was in elementary school when Mukuro Ikusaba massacred the whole school, so this puts him around the age of Komaru Naegi) Gender: Male Classification: Human, Detective, Killer Killer (A serial killer that kills serial killers) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Stealth Mastery, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Master Knife User, Shockwave Generation (Blew the roof of an entire compound by swinging his knife, just to decapitate a murderer), Power Mimicry (Has the mysterious ability to copy the way of someone killing others, with his method being way better than that of the original murderer), Can cut apart humans, so that the parts reattach upon falling back on the body (Sliced off Misaki Asano's head to take out the bomb collar on her neck, making her head fly to the air. When he took the collar away from her, her neck and head fell on her body and she was very alive, as if nothing happened), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Juzo Sakakura stated that Takumi has no possibility of despair) Attack Potency: At least Building level+, likely Large Building level (Defeated Ted Chikatilo, deflecting his fireworks on him, which obliterated the huge skyscraper which they were using as their battlefield. Juzo Sakakura stated that it would be troublesome if Takumi is not by their side. The only one who was capable of stopping him was Kyosuke Munakata, who traded blows with a bloodlusted Peko Pekoyama). Unknown with Super Murder Mimicry (Can copy the way that others murder their victims, performing them way better than that of their original owners and even way more powerful) Speed: At least Supersonic (Dodged Ted Chikatilo's explosions, and jumped from the building they were fighting in before the explosion could reach him with Misaki in his arms) Lifting Strength: Athletic human Striking Strength: At least Building Class+, likely Large Building Class Durability: At least Building level+, likely Large Building level '(Can take hits from Juzo casually, and even liked it) 'Stamina: Extremely High (Got shot by fireworks and jumped from the top of a skyscraper, and was relatively fine afterwards. Stabbed himself with an iron pole, and was still walking and talking fine, albeit he was drained out after completing his mission by saving Misaki's life, alongside the entire country) Range: Standard melee range. Extended to dozens of meters, possibly kilometers with his knife Standard Equipment: Knife Intelligence: Genius (Solved murder cases from anywhere between a day to a minute, with little to no clues, implying that it was merely guessing. Can know the culprit of a murder by merely looking at the corpse) Weaknesses: Takumi is insane (Though this more of a strength point rather than a weak point), He is extremely bloodlusted when it comes to killing (Though not to the degree of becoming a psychopath, as he has been shown to understand love), Falls in love easily, which causes him to have a heart attack Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Orphans Category:Detectives Category:Crazy Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier